Landscape
by pam1
Summary: My attempt at a conspiracy. Focus is on Danziger (since he is my favorite character)
1. New arrivals

Landscape (part 1): Takes place on the road to New Pacifica. Assumes that Devon has recovered and she and Danziger are involved. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++++++++++  
  
Voice of Julia: "We encountered the desert a few days ago. Nothing we have encountered thus far has prepared us for the relentless of the desert. So far we have encountered no life forms, Alonzo has not had any terrian dreams. Our water situation is precarious, although through a previous encounter, Devon and John were aware of a cactus that gives sustaining moisture. The condensers are working constantly and just produce enough water.  
  
We have altered our travel schedule to suit the environment. We rise early, before the heat of the day and travel for several hours. During the hottest parts of the day we rest. Once the day begins to cool off, we travel again, stopping usually when one of the vehicles begins to act up. This desert has been as rough on the equipment as it has been on us. The new travel arrangements mean short rest periods at night. We are all tried and cranky. Everyone agrees that these arrangements are the only ones that make sense but no one is happy about them.  
  
Besides the lack of water, which is a constant worry, I am concerned about group moral. Devon and I have discussed this several times. So far we are unable to come up with a solution. Devon tells me she and John have called a truce. Can't say that anyone has noticed. I also find myself short of temper. I had thought that my generic make up would have prevented such a thing but the longer I spend on the planet, the less impact genetic engineering seems to have."  
  
"Ulysess Adair, what have you done to yourself! " bellowed Devon.  
  
"Don't worry Mom, John gave me a haircut. It is way too hot for all this hair."  
  
Devon inspected her son's haircut. Truth be told it didn't look that bad, although it did need some cleanup. It wasn't that short and it did look cooler. The main reason that Devon had objected to the haircut was that without the curls, her little boy looked older. She knew he was growing up but still wasn't quiet ready to accept it.  
  
"Why don't go into the tent so that I can clean it up some." After finishing the task, Devon asked Uly, "So did John happen to give anyone else a haircut?" She hoped that True hadn't decided to cut her lovely hair.  
  
"Just himself. True wasn't interested. She said she would rather pull it back then cut it off."  
  
"So John cut his own hair? You better send him in so that I can clean that up a well." Devon wasn't too happy with the thought of John having cropped his curls. She loved to run her fingers through them.  
  
When John entered, Devon was pleasantly surprised that the short hair suited him. Once again it wasn't to short but the abundance of curls was missing.  
  
"Hope you're not mad about Uly's haircut. I was cutting my own and he kept bugging me and then threatened to cut it himself."  
  
"I have to admit it going to take some getting use to but you did a pretty good job. Why don't you sit down so that I can clean up the back a little bit?"  
  
As John was heading towards the indicate seat he stated "Usually I do a better job of it but with two kids getting in the way, I decided to play it safe then sorry."  
  
"Good thinking." Devon had moved to stand behind John and began to put the finishing touches on the haircut. Due to the new travel schedule and the openness of the area, she and John had not had any private time to themselves. She missed their time together.  
  
Devon finished the back and sides and moved to stand in front of John to see what if any clean up was needed. As she stood in front of him, John reached out, pulled Devon to him and began to kiss her.  
  
"John, what if someone walks in?"  
  
"I don't care. Come on Devon is seems like forever since you and I were together. Think of the group."  
  
"The group? What does the group have to do with this?"  
  
"Well, do you really want me hot, tired, cranky and frustrated? Not a lot you can do about the first three but you can definitely help with the last one."  
  
"Another good point. Well for the good of the group…" with that she sat of his lap and began to kiss him.  
  
They were still kissing when Julia entered. Seeing the two of them she turned to leave then noticed Baines headed that way. "Hey, you two break it up or Baines is going to be in on the secret. I'm not sure he can be trusted to keep this to himself."  
  
Reluctantly the two separated. Devon was standing a little away from John when Baines knocked on the tent frame. Upon entering the tent, he noticed Danziger's haircut.  
  
"Not bad, but a haircut like mind would be even cooler." He stated as he ran his hand over his shorn head.  
  
"I am sure it would be but I think that I might frighten people with that look."  
  
"You could be right." Baines conceded. "Hey Devon, a couple of us were talking. Unless there are objections, we would like to do some scouting during the breaks."  
  
"I am not sure, shouldn't they conserve their energy? Isn't the risk of heat exhaustion to great?" These questions were directed to Julia. Turning she faced John and asked "Don't the vehicles need the down time?"  
  
Julia answered first "I wouldn't advise anyone traveling during this part of the day. It is too risky"  
  
"Vehicles only need a few hours down time. When were you thinking of traveling, during the day break or the night break."  
  
"We had thought about during the day break since it would be easier to see things. Look we discussed the possibility of heat stroke but the sooner we get out of here the better. Besides we could find an oasis that we would do us all some good."  
  
"I don't know, the risk is too great. Let's find Yale, maybe he can give us an estimate on when he thinks we'll be out of the desert."  
  
Yale when questioned could not provide an estimate. The maps he had of the area had so far not proven accurate.  
  
After some discussion, Julia and Devon reluctantly agreed to put the scout to a vote. The vote was close with 7 voting it was too dangerous and the remaining 8 voting for the scout. It was decided that only those that had voted in favor of the scout should participant. This did not please Julia, Devon and Morgan. Julia and Devon while voting against the scout felt that they should participant, while Morgan voted for the scout, did not. In the end, Bess had convinced Morgan that if he was going to vote in favor of a dangerous task, he should be willing to face the danger. Julia and Devon decided to capitulate to keep the peace, although either was very happy.  
  
It was agreed that the scouts would consist of two member teams with 1 team taking the ATV and the other taking the DuneRail. Two teams would set out during the late morning break, with a maximum scout time of two hours. Lots were drawn to determine the teams. The teams consisted of Walman and Mazatl, Baines and Cameron, Alonzo and Magus, Danziger and Morgan. Bess had requested that Danziger and Morgan be among the last team to go out, hoping that the other teams would fine something and Morgan wouldn't have to go. It wasn't that she thought that Danziger would intentionally hurt her husband, but she knew what lack of food, water and prolonged exposure to the sun could do to a person. There were only two people that she could think of that could push John over the edge, Devon was one and Morgan was the other.  
  
The next morning while two teams consisting of Walman, Mazatl, Baines and Cameron were on their scouting mission and the rest of the group attempted to rest that Alonzo heard a familiar noise.  
  
"Does anyone hear that?" Alonzo asked in an excited voice?  
  
As other members of the group gathered around Alonzo, Yale noticed a VTO heading towards them. "People, I suggest we take cover, there is an aircraft heading our way."  
  
Since they were in the middle of the desert, coverage was minimal. Quickly, Julia and the children were concealed. The children for obvious reason, and Julia being the only doctor, it was best to keep her safe. Devon also feared if the aircraft was from the council, Julia's life would be more at risk then the rest of the group.  
  
A short distance from the group, the VTO landed. Everyone that could grabbed a weapon, while those without sought to hide themselves. Devon asked Morgan to contact the scouting parties to warn them.  
  
The hatch to the aircraft opened and the Eden Advance team raised their weapons. From a doorway, a voice called out "Figured I find you alive and well. Guess it just proves only the good die young."  
  
The Advanced Team exchanged cautious glances while Danziger called out. "Hacksaw, is that you?"  
  
"None other and don't call me Hacksaw." With that the figure walked out.  
  
"John, do you know him?" Devon queried.  
  
"Yeah, he was my CO way back when I was in the army. Not sure I trust him."  
  
"Is he council?"  
  
"Not to my knowledge, but we weren't that close." Then to the new arrival, "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Looking for you of course! We all thought you bought it with the explosion but a year later, a transport caught you on radar."  
  
"You're here to for me? Why?"  
  
Just then another figure rushed from the VTO and headed towards Danziger.  
  
"Because I asked him to of course"  
  
"Barb?"  
  
"One and the same." With that she threw herself at Danziger to kiss him.  
  
"Guess they're friends" Alonzo stated.  
  
"What the hell is going on, how come you guys are older then I remember you?"  
  
"Long story that maybe we can continue in New Pacifica." The man called Hacksaw stated.  
  
Murmurs of New Pacifica could be heard.  
  
"No offense but I'm not sure I trust you guys."  
  
"How about me." Another voice came from the VTO. Danziger seemed to freeze at the voice. He carefully watched the female exit and when he finally saw her, all blood seemed to leave his face.  
  
Devon, who had been watching the departing figure, turned around to look at Danziger.  
  
"John?" Devon queried but Danziger didn't seem to hear her.  
  
The figure slowly approached Danziger until she was standing directly in front of him. Now, all eyes were on the two of them.  
  
"Do you trust me?"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
End of part 1 


	2. Old friend

Landscape (part 2): Continues where part one left off. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++++++++++  
  
"Do you trust me?"  
  
Danziger seemed to be in shock. Finally he found his voice "Ellie? I don't understand, how..". He stopped talking and reached for Ellie.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Morgan demanded. He was surprised that Danziger was embracing the woman like he never would let go.  
  
Bess left her hiding place and approached Devon. "I thought she was neuro- dead back on the stations?"  
  
"So did I, so did John" Devon replied. Just then Danziger let go of the woman and stepped back. His weapon that had been lowered was now raised and pointed at the woman he had just embraced.  
  
"What the hell kind of trick is this?" The angry mechanic demanded.  
  
"John, its no trick, it really is me."  
  
"Your dead"  
  
"Neuro-dead, not dead. You didn't want the sim program, everyone figured it was your call. But after everyone thought you'd be killed in the explosion, they decided to try it. It was successful. It is me, John. I'm back, I'm OK".  
  
Danziger had been carefully observing the woman he thought was Ellie. She seemed the same but her eyes were different. They were the same shape, size and color, as the Ellie he remembered and loved but they didn't hold the same sparkle. "Prove it".  
  
"OK. I can tell you about when we meet, the first time we made love, the last time we made love, your memorable response to the first time I told you I loved you, the…"  
  
Danziger interrupted. "I had something more scientific in mind. DNA analysis. You willing?"  
  
"Sure, I got nothing to hide. What will you use to compare it to? Cross match between yours, mine and True's?"  
  
Danziger eyes narrowed. Devon decided to disperse the group.  
  
"OK, Morgan can you notify the scout team to apprise them of the situation. Tell them to stand by until we know if these guys are friend or foe." She instructed Alonzo to keep an eye on the VTO and Magus to watch the other two visitors.  
  
"John, should I get Julia?" Devon quietly asked.  
  
"Yeah, but leave the kids" he whispered back.  
  
Yale went with Devon to stay with the kids. Devon informed Julia what was needed. True, who was unaware of what was going on was surprise when Julia took a blood sample. Devon quickly reassured her that her father was fine.  
  
Julia, who was not aware of the situation concerning Ellie, questioned Devon as they returned to the group. Devon filled her in with what she, Bess and Yale had learned during the encounter with Dell. She also told her the few tidbits she had gotten from John. There wasn't much, John was uncomfortable talking about it and Devon didn't want to push. She thought John would tell her when he was ready. Now she wished she pushed.  
  
Julia listened carefully then spoke "Are you ok?"  
  
"What, I fine. I mean I'm concerned." Devon suddenly stopped. "What if it is a council trick to get you? Tell me how to get the sample. I'll bring it back and you do the analysis."  
  
"Devon, don't worry. If it were a council trick, they would have already found me. We wouldn't have seen the aircraft until it was to late."  
  
"Are you sure? I don't want to put you in jeopardy."  
  
"I'm sure. Let's go."  
  
As they approached the group, Julia carefully surveyed the situation. She glanced again at Devon who looked very worried. She wasn't sure what worried Devon more, the possible council involvement or the thought that a woman that John once and may still love was on the planet with them. She knew she would not be thrilled to be meeting one of Alonzo's lost loves.  
  
"John" Julia simply stated.  
  
"Julia. What can I do to help?"  
  
"Nothing, I have True's sample and you've been in enough scrapes that I have your medical info, including DNA on the glove's speed dial. I just need a sample from Ellie. I can cross match in a few seconds."  
  
"How accurate? Could they fake it?" Danziger asked.  
  
"No, it can't be faked. I will know if she is True's biological mother." Just then she had another thought which caused concern for her friend. Devon and True had been getting close. If this was True's mother, Devon may lose the bond that was developing with the young girl.  
  
Then to the new comer, "Hello, I am Dr. Julia Heller. Are you ready to give a sample?" Julia looked over the woman; she could see physical similarities between True and his woman. Those could be faked.  
  
"Sure, since having been revived, if it could be called that, I've been poked and prodded so many times." The woman replied.  
  
Julia took the sample. John and Devon held their breathes until Julia made her announcement. "It's positive. She is True's biological mother."  
  
Devon and John looked quickly at each other, then the woman.  
  
"Sorry to doubt you." Devon apologized.  
  
Ellie cut her off. "You don't know me. Of course you'd be suspicious. John is always suspicious." After pausing to look around. "Where is True? When can I meet her?"  
  
"Let me talk to her first. She doesn't know much about you other then you were in an accident before she was born. Recently, I've told her a few things but…"  
  
"Not a lot. That's typical of you. You never spoke of your family after their deaths so I figured you wouldn't have talked to True much about me."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"  
  
"I wasn't sure how you would handle it. We never talked about kids. Everyone has told me what a great job you've done with True. "  
  
"Yeah, great. You know True's eleven now, she might not take to having a mother. So don't push her." With that, Danziger left.  
  
"He hasn't changed much in nearly 12 years. That's reassuring." Ellie commented.  
  
Danziger slowly approached the location where Yale was hiding with the two children. He wasn't sure how to approach his daughter with the fact that her mother was alive. He wasn't quiet sure how he felt about it and he was going to have to deal with how True felt about it as well. Finally he decided to just come straight out with it.  
  
The hiding place wasn't all that great. Anyone with instruments looking for life forms would have found them but it reassured both Devon and Danziger that they had a chance to get whomever before they got to the children. Upon entering, True and Uly both flung themselves at him. He quickly reassured both children that everyone was fine. It appeared that the people in the VTO were friends that could help them get to New Pacifica. Danziger then asked Yale he could stay for a few minutes with Uly while she spoke to True.  
  
After walking slightly away from the hiding place, Danziger stopped. True could tell her father was nervous and she began to worry. "Everything's OK isn't it."  
  
"Yeah, sure True-girl. I just got something surprising to tell you. You see there are 3 people on the VTO that I know."  
  
"Do I know them too?" True interrupted.  
  
"Well, I think that you meet Barb Parson when you were about 6 years old. I don't think you ever met Hacksaw. The third person, is , well, the third person is your mother." Danziger watched his daughter's face carefully.  
  
A range of emotion quickly raced over True's face. Foremost was confusion. "I thought she was neuro-dead?"  
  
"She was. I guess she got revived"  
  
"What is she like, is she the same?"  
  
"Looks the same. I really haven't spent much time with her. She wants to meet you. "  
  
"What if I don't like her?" True asked in a scared voice.  
  
"You don't have to like her True. Just try and get to know her, spend as much or as little time as you want with her."  
  
"Dad, what about Devon?" True asked hesitantly.  
  
"True, you don't have to chose between Devon and Ellie. You can spend time with both of them. You can love them both. "  
  
"Is she going to share our tent?"  
  
"No. True, I have to be honest; I don't know what is going to happen between your mother and me. It has been a long time since I've seen her. I've changed. I think she has also. We may no longer be compatible. But that doesn't mean that you can't have a great relationship with her. I think that we should both take it one day at a time."  
  
"OK" True said with much relief. "Let's go meet her."  
  
The Danzigers walked hand and hand back to the rest of the group. Devon was speaking with the three new comers as they approached. True looked at both female strangers. Then she looked at Devon. Devon could tell that the girl was nervous and gave her an encouraging smile.  
  
True's hold on her father's hand tightened. She glanced back to the two women and then looked directly at her mother. "Hi, so you're my mother?"  
  
"You recognize me?"  
  
"Dad showed me a vid. I also kind of remember the other woman, she brought me a bag of toffee when I was small."  
  
An awkward silence fell over the group. Ellie looked at Danziger beseechingly. Catching the look, Danziger replied "What do you expect me to do. You know that emotions and/or verbal communications are not my strong suit. At least you used to know."  
  
Ellie looked lost, True stepped closer to her father and leaned into his side. Knowing that his little speech did not help his daughter any, Danziger knelt and put his arm around his daughter. "True, why don't you tell your mother what some of your favorite pastimes are?"  
  
"I like playing in VR."  
  
"Really, what do you like to play."  
  
"All sorts of things, Wild West, Pirates, Shipwreck. Uly and I take turns deciding what games."  
  
"Who is Uly"  
  
"Devon's son. He is the only other kid on the planet."  
  
"Well actually, the ship we came on had several children around your age. "  
  
"Really. Where are they now?" True's conversation was stilted.  
  
"At New Pacifica. We landed there and unloaded supplies then headed out to find your group."  
  
True nodded and moved even closer to her father. "True, maybe you should get Uly and start your chores so that we can all have lunch." Danziger suggested. Never had True agreed so fast to anything.  
  
"She needs time. It is a lot to take it. While we get lunch, why don't you fill us in."?  
  
The man that Danziger called Hacksaw said "It might be easier when we get to New Pacifica."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere until I know what the hell is going on."  
  
"You always were a pain in the ass. " The man countered.  
  
"One of my more endearing qualities. Once the rest of our team returns, you can fill us in. Is there anyone else on the VTO?"  
  
"No, there are just the three of us. Is this all your supplies?"  
  
"We've got a dune rail and an ATV but yeah basically this is it."  
  
"Seems your luck hasn't change. " Barb interjected.  
  
"One of the constants in life is that it is going to suck."  
  
The scout teams returned and lunch was set out. True sat as close to her father as she could get. Her eyes were fixed on her mother. Uly also was confused and sat close to his mother. True had filled him in and he wasn't sure he liked the turn of events. True and Uly had decided to get their parents together so that they could both have a mother and a father. But if True had a mother, she wouldn't need his. Then he would lose out on having a father. He especially wanted Danziger to be his father.  
  
"So how come you are older then I remember." Danziger started the questioning.  
  
"What no introductions? I for one will make introductions. My name is Curtis Hackman-Sawyer. I hate the name Hacksaw so please don't call me it. This is my wife Barbara Parsons. And this is Elenore Moore, er, True's mother."  
  
"This is the Eden Advance team. You always were bad with names so it's not like your going to remember any of them. Why are you older, all three of you. Ellie, you were put in cryo-sleep the same time as True and I but you also have appeared to age."  
  
"That's because you were in cryo-sleep for 22 years, we've only been in cryo-sleep for 16" Hackman-Sawyer replied.  
  
"What, how can that be?" Alonzo asked.  
  
"You are?" questioned the new comer.  
  
"I'm Alonzo Solace. I was the pilot for the Advance ship. Technology couldn't have advanced that much that you could cut off six years."  
  
"A jump was found near the Delta-Zeta quadrant. We went into cryo-sleep for 7 sevens then the pilot was woken, made the jump and went back to sleep for another 9 years."  
  
"Is that possible?" Devon asked Alonzo.  
  
"Yeah, there was a lot of speculation that a jump was around there. Who discovered it?"  
  
"A man named Willard Maddon." Alonzo and Baines both groaned. "I take it that you know the man."  
  
"Yeah, a more obnoxious person I've never met."  
  
"Well he is our pilot. I think that we were the first passenger ship to try this route."  
  
"Must have been a difficult 5 years." Danziger ungraciously stated. "So how did you finance this?"  
  
"Actually, you financed this."  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"You had arranged enough credits to care for Ellie in cryo-sleep for 44 years. She was woken shortly after your presumed death. A year after you left, a deep space probe picked up the signature of the Colony ship. A few months after that, a signal from a Doctor Benson .."  
  
"Bennett, Doctor Franklin Bennett", his wife corrected.  
  
"A signal from Doctor Bennett was discovered that indicated that G889 would reject human life. We then started a rescue mission using the money that was arranged for Ellie's care."  
  
"You mean if I get back to the stations, I'm going to have to pay off this rescue mission. True, we're staying on G889."  
  
For the first time that day, True looked happy. "Cool, can I have one of the horses."  
  
"No."  
  
"JD, when we left the stations, you were debt free."  
  
"I was?"  
  
"Yes, it seemed that Ms. Adair paid you in full upon departure. That cleared your debt. In addition to not paying for Ellie care there is some stock that you had. "  
  
"I had stock? The only stock I remember is right before I left, I was in a poker game and some guy put up some stock since he couldn't access credit at the time."  
  
"Well it seems that the stock was for some revolutionary arcade that took off. It made millions!"  
  
"Millions, that doesn't sound like something that would happen to me."  
  
"What are you kidding?" Barb stated. "Your debt is paid off. You make millions and your not around to spend a dime. This is exactly something that would happen to you."  
  
"Wow, I hadn't thought of that. Yeah, I guess your right. If ever I were going to be a millionaire it would be when I couldn't enjoy it. But still millions wouldn't pay for this trip."  
  
"Well, we used the back up for the Advance ship."  
  
"That wasn't ready. There was a suspect flaw in the cargo hull." Devon offered.  
  
"There was? Glad I didn't know about that before I signed onto this trip."  
  
"They didn't tell you?"  
  
"We didn't ask. We kind of borrowed the ship."  
  
"You stole a spaceship! And you always said I had no sense of propriety. I would never steal a ship." Danziger emphatically stated.  
  
"What about that time you and some friends took that shuttle?" Barb countered.  
  
"We returned it before anyone knew it was missing. Besides, I was like 17 years old. It is not the same thing. I can't believe you didn't get caught."  
  
"Well actually, we lucked into the ship. It was going to be scraped; now we know why. We got hired on to strip the components; instead we loaded supplies and personal. Then we were suppose to transport it to New Pluto station, instead we keep going."  
  
"You thought of that?"  
  
"No, it wasn't my idea. Our group consists of 30 men, women and children. Someone else came up with this idea."  
  
"So if you had a full ship, how we you going to rescue us?" Devon asked.  
  
"From Bennett's reports, they were here for 8 years. You would have only been here for 1. We also knew that several families backed out of the trip and that the Colony ship had about 70 empty chambers. Since the advance team was only 30 people, including crew, we figured that you could last another year until the Colony ship got here and board that. Where is the rest of the Advance team?"  
  
"Dead. So if you were coming to rescue me and True, which I figured you must be since you used my money. You would have missed us. We weren't supposed to land."  
  
"Our ship was programmed to recognize the Advance ship's signature and wake the crew. It would in turn wake the crew of your ship."  
  
"Why can't we just go back to the stations? Hey, I'm debt free, I could start to enjoy life some."  
  
"It's not safe for you."  
  
"What are you talking about? Why wouldn't it be safe for the Advance crew?" Devon asked.  
  
"I'm not sure about the whole Advance crew, although, you did leave without authorization. But I was referring to Danziger."  
  
"What are you talking about? Why wouldn't it be safe for me? Hell if I could survive my childless years, I should be pretty safe. You have to admit, I became down right calm when True was born."  
  
"Well calm for you anyway. Look JD, I don't have all the information to share with you. Everything is back at the camp in New Pacifica. Besides Sally could explain much better then I could."  
  
"Sally!" both Danzigers exclaimed.  
  
"Sally Horton is here on this planet! What hell is going on! Why are you here?" Danziger continued.  
  
"I wanted to see you and True." Ellie stated.  
  
"That makes sense but as far as I know you didn't know Hacksaw or Barb."  
  
"Sally is the common factor. She knows us all. " Hackman-Sawyer replied.  
  
"Why are you here." Danziger asked.  
  
"Because I owe you and he came with me." Barb replied.  
  
"You don't owe me anything."  
  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
"OK, I'm not going to argue with you, at least not now. Do I know anyone else?"  
  
"Maybe, I'm not sure. Most are from the quad. You may know some of them." Barb stated.  
  
"John, Sally has all the information. We could load all of your supplies and be to New Pacifica for a late dinner. What do say?"  
  
"Can you give us a moment to discuss it?" Devon asked.  
  
"Sure". The three new comers went back to the VTO.  
  
"John, what can you tell us about them? And why are you and True so surprised to hear about Sally?" Devon asked.  
  
"Well, Ellie is True's mother. Barb and I have known each other since we were teenagers. We were both on our own so occasionally would hook up. As I said Hacksaw was my CO when I was in the army. We didn't really get along. While I was still in the service, Barb came to visit me. Old Hack fell for her. She wasn't interested in being tied down especially to a career soldier."  
  
"He is military?" Yale asked.  
  
"Retired. He served his 20 years and then left to work for his father. That was about 6 years ago. At least in our time frame."  
  
"What about Sally?" Devon asked.  
  
"Sally was in love with my brother. He was killed in training accident 3 weeks after he entered for mandatory service. Sally became obsessed thinking it was some conspiracy that killed my brother."  
  
"Could there be a conspiracy?" Morgan asked in a worried voice.  
  
"Sally was from an upper middle class environment. She just wasn't used to how things happen in the quad. Accidents aren't uncommon. Preventing a drone from getting killed wasn't cost effective. There were plenty of others to take their place. I think life expectancy in my family is somewhere around mid 50s. Sally wasn't used to that. She thought it must be a conspiracy. How she managed to convince the others of it, I'd be interested in knowing."  
  
"Do you think it is safe to go with them?" Devon asked.  
  
"Awfully elaborate ploy if it is a council trick. I don't think I pissed any of them off. That's more your thing. Besides if they want to get us, they could have done so already."  
  
Devon decided to ignore Danziger's comments regarding her and the council's relationship. Instead she asked the group to vote.  
  
Devon approached Hackman-Sawyer. "Mr. Hackman-Sawyer?"  
  
"Call me Curt, it's a lot easier."  
  
"Thanks Curt. After we get to New Pacifica, would it be possible to search for our missing pods."  
  
"Don't see why not. Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Might as well, it sure beats walking."  
  
It took several hours to load the VTO. The group boarded the VTO and left with mixed emotions; joy at not having to walk, fear at what was waiting for them once they reached their designation.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
End of part 2 


	3. More questions

Landscape (part 3): Finally at New Pacifica, what surprises are in store?  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++++++++++  
  
The trip to New Pacifica took until sunset. Several members of the Advance team glanced out the window to admire the view, reflecting that they were happy they didn't need to walk over it. The Adairs and Danzigers were quiet.  
  
"Gee, Devon, I thought you'd be bouncing off the walls excited that we finally going to reach New Pacifica. Instead nothing." Walman commented.  
  
"Oh, I'm excited, just trying to figure out how to get the colony up and running in just about a year." Devon replied.  
  
"Surely you don't need the whole colony just enough to get the group by until the Advance ship gets here." Barb responded.  
  
"I plan on staying on G889. Some of the colonist may decide to stay as well. After all, we know there is a Syndrome cure here." Devon returned.  
  
"But what about Bennett's warning that the planet would reject you."  
  
"We've encountered penal colonist that have been here for 30 or so years without signs of rejection. Besides where would we go? Also, there is no way to inform the stations so any ship that come expecting an established colony would be in trouble."  
  
"There won't be any more ships. " After the exclamations from the Advance team died down, Barb continued, "Sally will explain it when we get to New Pacifica."  
  
"OK, now I know why Devon is so quiet. " Baines whispered to Walman. "The list of unexplained is just growing; it is kind of daunting." Then to Danziger, "So who is this all powerful Sally?"  
  
"Just some head strong, opinionated, stubborn, control freak." Then a ghost of a smile passed his face, with a glance a Devon, he said, "I think we're going to be in for an interesting couple of days, if not longer."  
  
"As long as she is reasonable, things should be fine. It's only when dealing with unreasonable people that things get interesting." Devon responded in a dignified tone.  
  
"Yeah, right" Danziger sarcastically replied.  
  
Something in the exchange puzzled Ellie. Since being revived Ellie had assumed that once her and John were reunited, their relationship would pick up where it had left off. Now she was unsure, had John forgotten all that they had shared.  
  
Upon landing, Devon was pleasantly surprised to see a well-assembled camp. She quickly glanced throughout the camp and tried to pick out which of the woman was Sally. Shortly her guess was proven right when True ran up to a woman and flung herself into her arms. Devon glanced at Danziger to see his reaction but was sidetracked by the look of confusion she saw on Ellie's face. This look was quickly concealed. Devon thought that it was a strange reaction but was diverted when Sally, with her arms still around True, began to approach the Advance team.  
  
"John, do you think that you could manage to stay out of trouble for once in your life."  
  
"Hey, trouble and I are old friends. We always seem to find each other, no matter where we are."  
  
"Where are Alex and Les?" Sally asked.  
  
"Oh no, I didn't even notice that they weren't here!" Ellie exclaimed.  
  
"You had other things on your mind." Danziger replied. "They didn't make it. Council planted a chip in Alex's head that caused her to sabotage the ship. The planet and the chip didn't react so well and it caused a fatal virus."  
  
"I don't understand." Sally stated.  
  
"Welcome to the club. If you're going to stick around here, you're going to have to get used to not understanding." Danziger replied.  
  
Sally, who was used to Danziger's pessimistic nature, ignored him. Turning to Devon, she said, "Your Devon Adair aren't you?" At Devon's nod, she continued. "I am Sally Horton, I must say that I am very impressed by how you organized this undertaking. After realizing that we needed to leave the stations, I started looking into this trip, since it was the only thing comparable to what we needed to do, only yours was a much grander scale. Where is your son, did your gamble pay off?"  
  
Devon called to her son, whom was standing near Yale. "Uly, come over here and let me introduce you."  
  
"So a natural environment cured your son?" Sally asked in an amazed voice.  
  
"No, there is a lot more to it then just the natural environment. I take it that you have not yet meet the indigenous people?"  
  
"This planet is supposed to be uninhabited."  
  
"This is the most crowded uninhabited place you've ever been. " Stated Danziger. "Why did you have to leave the stations? Why did you come here?"  
  
"It's late and you all must be hungry. We can go into tomorrow." When Danziger went to object, Sally cut him off. "John, trust me it is best to discuss this when everyone is rested."  
  
Uly and True were now standing side by side. In the distance they could see a few other children, some older, some younger and some that appeared their age. The other children were all clean in well-pressed clothes, while True and Uly were in worn, patched clothes and could use a bath.  
  
"Is there some place where we can get washed up?" True asked. "We've been in the desert for a few days and it sure would feel great to take a bath."  
  
"Well, we don't have any baths, but we do have some dry stalls set up back there towards the left. "  
  
All the Advance team sighed. It had been a while since any of them had had any comforts from home. Sally arranged for some clean clothes for the Advance team. They were all amazed at how good feeling clean and being in clean clothes felt. No matter how hard they tried, there wasn't always the possibility to wash themselves or their clothes on a regular basis.  
  
When they were all sitting at tables in the cooking tent, Sally began to question them. "You mentioned indigenous people when you got here and Barbara said you mentioned penal colonist on your flight over. Exactly what is going on here."  
  
Throughout the meal, the Eden Advance team filled the newcomers in what they had learned in the approximately year since they crashed. The newcomers had many questions and all the children were spellbound as they listened. When the tale was told, Barb questioned, "Are you sure you want to stay?"  
  
"I can't speak for the rest of the group, but for myself, yes. My son is cured, that for me makes all the hardships we have encountered here worthwhile." Most of the newcomers were parents themselves so could understand her sentiments.  
  
"JD, what about you?" Curt asked.  
  
"I don't know. It hasn't all been bad. Of course I would be hard pressed to come up with something positive right now. If we can't go back to the stations, it is kind of a mote point."  
  
"There is always H374." Someone in the crowd stated.  
  
"That only has a 73% rating? Besides, here we least know some of the dangers, while there we would be started from scratch again." Devon returned.  
  
"We have council surveys."  
  
"So did we. They forgot to mention a few things and also their maps left off a few things; like canyons, rivers and deserts, to name a few." Alonzo replied.  
  
"Well, we don't need to decide where we're settling tonight. " Devon replied. "You may be surprised but this place just might grow on you."  
  
"Can we see the ocean tonight?" True asked her father. Uly quickly added his voice to the plea.  
  
"Honey, it's pitch black. You wouldn't appreciate it. " When True looked like she was about to take exception, her father continue. "Tell you what, you two don't give anyone any grief about going to bed, and I'll take you swimming first thing tomorrow."  
  
True and Uly let out a joyous shout while all the newcomers looked on with amazement.  
  
"You're going to swim in the ocean?"  
  
"Sure, why not? This planet is pollution free. We've been swimming in lakes, rivers, ponds, just about everything except the ocean." True replied.  
  
True and Uly began to tell of their adventure. Each one supporting the other one's slightly embellished tale.  
  
Danziger chuckled. "You thought True could tell a good story back on the stations. You should hear her now. She definitely has the Danziger gift for story-telling."  
  
"Does she have any Moore traits?" Ellie asked in a hopeful voice.  
  
"Sure. She is stubborn, arrogant and headstrong. Those must come from your side."  
  
All Danziger's friend laughed, even Ellie.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I forgot your easy going, quiet and docile. Seriously, does she have any of my traits?"  
  
"I don't know. Some I guess but mostly she takes after me. She looks like you and she has your sense of humor. " At Ellie sad look, Danziger continued. "True's a great kid, with lots of great traits. Right or wrong, it is only natural that I am going to think they came from my side. "  
  
"I guess so." After a pause, Ellie continued. "So, you're telling me I have a smart, resourceful, adventuresome daughter with a knack for getting into trouble."  
  
"That sure does describe True." Walman exclaimed.  
  
"I can live with that." Ellie said.  
  
Shortly, the group broke up. The Eden Advance tents had been setup. True and Uly were rounded up and sent to bed. The Eden Advance team migrated towards the Rover, which still had a majority of their supplies loaded onto.  
  
"Boy, I sure do miss the fire." Bess said.  
  
Several agreed. Then Julia spoke. "John, do you have any idea why it wouldn't be safe for you, or from the sounds of it Sally, back on the stations?"  
  
"I honestly don't know. Sally always was searching for a conspiracy; she may have pissed some people off. But how that effects me, I don't know."  
  
The group lingered for a while longer, discussing the day's events then headed off to their beds. All that was left was Devon and Danziger.  
  
There was an awkward silence until Devon tentatively asked. "John, are you alright? I mean a lot has happened today and it impacts you and True far greater then any of us."  
  
Danziger hesitated and then spoke. "I think I'm a little in shock. I am concerned about True. I honestly don't know how Ellie's return impacts me. I haven't thought about her as part of my life for a long time. I'm not sure.." his voice trailed off. "I just don't know." After a brief pause, he asked in a smooth voice. "What about you, you're not going to press charges against these people for stealing your ship, are you?"  
  
"No, I am just so relieved that nothing happened." Devon said with a laugh. Then in a more serious tone, "John, do you think everything is OK? I mean it is all kind of overwhelming."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I trust Sally though, we haven't always agreed but we've always been honest with each other. I guess we'll just need to wait and see what they have to say tomorrow." He paused briefly, and then continued. "So, are you coming swimming with the kids and me tomorrow?"  
  
"I'll go to the beach. As to whether I'll go into the water or not, I think I'll wait to see how cold it is."  
  
Another awkward silence occurred; once again Devon broke it. "John, I know things are unsettled right now, that a lot has changed. I just want you to know, that if ever you need to talk, I'm willing to listen. I'll even try to be impartial, but I can't promise that I will be."  
  
"Thanks Devon, I appreciate it. I'm not sure that I want things to change. I mean I like where I'm at, where we're at, right now. But.."  
  
"But things have changed. You never imagined this scenario. I understand, I'm willing to try and let you figure out what's going on."  
  
"Trying to get rid of me Adair?"  
  
"No, I like where we are. I like where we're heading. I just don't, I just don't want to get you by default. I don't want you to wonder if you're with me because, I don't know. I don't want you to rush into things that you'll regret later. That we'll all regret later."  
  
"OK, I promise to try not to rush into anything. I don't take relationships lightly, I know that what happens impacts others. I just, forget it, I don't know. I never thought my life could get this confusing."  
  
Another awkward silence occurred from which there was recovering from.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
End of part 3 – I think dry stalls was mentioned by Danziger in Water 


	4. Secrets Revealed

Landscape (part 4): Secrets unveiled  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++++++++++  
  
Next morning, bright and early, the kids woke their respective parents. The Eden Advance group was used to getting up early so it wasn't much of a hardship for them to get up. Besides the adults were as interested in seeing the ocean as the kids were.  
  
The Adairs and Danzigers quietly made their way from the camp and met with Alonzo and Julia who asked to join them. It was a short walk to the beach, the small group just stopped and stared in amazement that the ocean. Even the four adults that had seen the East Coast ocean were speechless at the beauty. The silence was broken by True letting out a gleeful shout as she ran towards the water. She was quickly followed by Uly. The adults made a slower decent to the water's edge. Devon decided that is was to cold to go into but the other 3 adults joined the kids. Shortly True and Uly dragged in Devon.  
  
Ellie, watching from the crest of the hill, felt another tinge of confusion. She hadn't counted on needing to win John back or to gain True's affections. Watching the small group below, Ellie could tell that True looked up to Devon. Ellie also suspected that there was something going on between John and Devon. Instead of joining the others on the beach as she had planned, Ellie headed back to the camp.  
  
The small group was back at camp and dry by the time most of the camp was up and about. Sally refused to discuss anything until after breakfast was over. Once the meal was cleared, True and Uly were sent out to play with the other children. Since the others were somewhat in awe of the two, they went willingly. The Eden Advance team, still in shock that there was real coffee, settled down with a fresh cup for what was bound to be an interesting discussion. Besides the Advance team, there were 6 newcomers remaining. Sally, Ellie, Curt and Barb were there as well as Bill Hastings and Neil Daly.  
  
"OK Sally, no more stalling. What the hell are you doing here and why can't we go back to the stations?" Danziger demanded.  
  
Hastings and Daly were a little surprised at Danziger's tone.  
  
"Patient as always, I see." Sally taunted. "Well John, you know my theory about a conspiracy?" When Danziger nodded, Sally continued. "I was right, I uncovered a conspiracy, just not the conspiracy I was looking for."  
  
Morgan interrupted and exclaimed in a nervous voice, "What are you talking about, are you saying that there is some sort of conspiracy regarding colonization of this planet?"  
  
"No, as far as I know there is no conspiracy in regard to this planet, the conspiracy I am aware of is back on the stations. For 20 some odd years, I have thought there was a conspiracy involving the death of Anton, John's brother. The more I started looking into the events in the Danziger family, the more I was convinced but I could never find any hard evidence until 6 years ago, or from your point of view 1 year ago. You see I was always looking into Anton's death and even the untimely demise of other members of his family but I never looked at the one surviving member, John."  
  
"What, I'm part of the conspiracy?" Danziger asked in a shocked voice.  
  
"Yes, actually, your whole family was unknowingly involved in the conspiracy; as well as all the families involved in this trip."  
  
The Eden team was speechless. Sally gave them a moment to settle down and continued, "You see, I just couldn't accept that Anton's death was an accident, I kept trying to prove that there was something behind it. The more I looked into Anton's background, the more sure I became. Do you realize that since coming to the stations, there has never been a natural death in your family?"  
  
"My grandmother died of a heart attack." Danziger replied.  
  
"No, she didn't or at least it wasn't a naturally occurring heart attack."  
  
"Someone killed my grandmother! Why would anyone want to kill my grandmother, what harm could she do anyone? She was wheelchair bound and had respiratory problems. With her medical bills, she ensured the family being in debt for a long time."  
  
"She could take care of you." Sally quietly stated.  
  
The color drained from Danziger's face. "I don't understand."  
  
"John, Anton wasn't supposed to die. You were."  
  
Danziger was speechless, as was most of the Advance team. Finally, Danziger found his voice, although no one had ever heard such a subdued voice from him. "Maybe you better start at the beginning."  
  
Sally took a deep breath and complied. "As you know, all four of your grandparents came from Earth. Your mother is from a long line of only children. Your father's parents each had a brother. Your grandmother Danziger had a brother named David Jones. It seems that your great Uncle David had stumbled upon this conspiracy and he and his wife, Susan, were killed because of it."  
  
"They didn't die in a shuttle accident?" Danziger asked.  
  
"No, they were killed in a shuttle accident, a bomb had been planted. They were killed along with one hundred other people."  
  
"A hundred people were killed just because they wanted Danziger's uncle dead?" Morgan asked.  
  
"Yes, though I don't think that your great uncle ever realized what he uncovered. You see this conspiracy involves most of the stations founding families." At Devon's look of dismay, Sally quickly added, "There is no evidence that the Adair family was involved. You see there is a project called 'Landscape' its purpose is to ensure that drones do not rise to power. Several, but not all, founding families wanted to ensure that the power remained with them, which is how inherited debt came about. But Landscape went beyond that and actively worked to eliminate any drone that was believed to have the ability to grow beyond their station. Several members of families were systemically killed to either prevent the family from succeeding or to keep the project secret."  
  
"And my family falls into the keeping the secret category?" Danziger asked.  
  
"Actually, your family falls into both. Your great uncle David was killed because he uncovered something related the project. He was an historian on earth; your grandmother's family was always involved with academics. When he migrated to the stations, he got a job as an archivist, that's how he stumbled upon this project. Your great uncle Joe, your grandfather Danziger's brother, was a mechanic that was very vocal about safety conditions. The Danzigers have always voiced their opinion, whether or not they were asked. Great uncle Joe was very popular with his fellow co- workers; he was nominated for the New Mars station safety bureau. There was fear he would win, so he and his wife Anna were killed, when a ventilation system starting venting Carbon Monoxide during a campaign speech. Your grandparents were supposed to be there but your uncle Henry was sick so they stayed home. "  
  
Sally paused to gauge Danziger's reaction. He was quiet and seemed to be struggling with whether or no to accept the story. Sally continued. "All was quiet for several years. Your grandparents had enough to keep them busy with raising 2 boys your father, Paul and your uncle Henry. Money was always an issue, so school was not an option, although your grandparents did teach both children at home. It wasn't until Henry, the youngest, decided that he wanted to go to university that Landscape touched your family again. Your uncle discovered that in order to get into a university, all you had to do was pass a test; you didn't need any prior education. He also discovered that scholarships were available to top scorers. So when he was about 25, he went to library, paid the fee and took the test. Your uncle scored in the top 95th percentile. Obviously, uneducated drones scoring so high made the founders nervous so he was killed in a work accident. Tragedy did strike the family again when your grandfather was killed and your grandmother was injured but that does appear to be a real accident. Your grandmother never completely recovered and spent the rest of her life requiring medical attention."  
  
Sally paused and Julia commented, "95th percentile is extremely rare. Mostly only those who have undergone chromo tilting score in that range."  
  
"Now, you know why they were nervous. As I mentioned, the Jones family were all academics. It also appears that high I.Q. was not uncommon in the family."  
  
"Am I the only person that thinks this is a little far fetched?" Danziger asked.  
  
Neil Daly finally spoke. "We all thought it was far fetched but there is evidence to back this up."  
  
"OK, where do my grandmother being killed and Anton dying instead of me come into the picture"?  
  
"Just let me continue with the story. Remember, family members have been killed because of high intelligence and ability to motivate people. Both traits are very common among the Landscape victims."  
  
"Yeah, they're both so evident in me." Danziger sarcastically commented.  
  
"Actually they are." Sally hurried to continue before Danziger could interrupt again. "OK, as you know, Anton won a scholarship to school, each year the scholarship would be extended if he was in the top 2% of his class. Your brother was always the top of his class. Unfortunately, this set the stage for what would cause a lot of tragedy for your family. You see, a drone isn't supposed to get this scholarship, at least not in the eyes of the Landscape advocates. But your brother was awarded the scholarship and there was nothing that could be done about it, without causing suspicion."  
  
"So wouldn't Anton be the one they want dead instead? I mean, John didn't get a scholarship to school." Morgan asked.  
  
"Correct, John did not get a scholarship, only because after Anton won his, the scholarship winners were carefully monitored to ensure someone from the right family got it. You see Anton had high intelligence but he lacked the ability to motivate people, he much preferred to stay in the background and do this own thing. John has both traits."  
  
"What about Ursula? Did she have both traits as well?" Danziger asked.  
  
"Ursula also had high intelligence but never demonstrated the ability to motivate people. All she wanted to do in life was be a ballerina. The three of you presented quiet a dilemma."  
  
"What dilemma?" Bess asked.  
  
"Which child should live? You see, one had to survive in order to pay off the debt. It wasn't until John was about 9, that it was decided that he should be the first to go. By that time, he had already demonstrated high intelligence and..."  
  
"How did I demonstrate high intelligence? I didn't score high enough even to get a partial scholarship." Danziger interrupted.  
  
"Actually, you did, you score even higher then Anton, but as I said, they monitored who received the award. Also, by the time you were nine you already showed leadership skills; you were always organizing games, even the older kids in the area took your lead. You have always spoken passionately about what you believe, people respond to that. Your brother and sister never showed this ability. From what I've seen of other families, I believe the leadership quality is the less desirable to the Landscape advocates."  
  
Devon could tell that Danziger was struggling to understand this. She was about to ask a question when Danziger spoke. "My father died in a work related accident and my mother and sister were killed in a shuttle accident. How about my mother's parents? Were their deaths related to this conspiracy or unfortunate accidents"?  
  
"Your mother's parents death seemed to be an unfortunate accident, a fire in a hotel they were staying at to celebrate their anniversary. But as for your parents and sister, their deaths were Landscape related. When you were 5, your parents had you take the scholarship test for first grade. They didn't think that you would do that well the first time but wanted you to get some practice sitting still long enough to take an exam. You scored very high, high enough for the scholarship but your parents were told that you did average. Now, as most parents are apt to do, your parents believed that you were above average. Your father started to question how you could be average; seeing that you could read, write and do some math, much better then the other children that were also taking the test. Your father requested your results and was told they were unavailable. He then started to get vocal; he said he wanted a review. The scholarship board got nervous; one of the members was involved with the Landscape project and requested that your father be eliminated. So a work related accident was arranged. As you have always said, safety measures for drones are not cost effective so it wasn't difficult to carry out. No one was suspicious."  
  
"They killed a man because he got vocal? That sounds extreme." Julia stated.  
  
"Well Paul Danziger was a vocal as his son can be; very difficult to ignore. Paul was also very popular on the crews he worked on. Like his uncle Joe, Paul often spoke out on safety concerns. The Landscape project had been watching him closely for some time, the issue with the test results was the last straw."  
  
"My mother and sister weren't vocal, why would they be killed?"  
  
"Remember, I said that when you were about 9, it was decided that you would be the first to go. Well your mother received a notification around that time that the School of Performing Arts was having auditions. The Landscape group had arranged for notifications to be sent to several parents who had children that showed promised, they knew that these parents would try anything to get their child an education. The Landscape group thought that your mother would take you to the audition since you were older. But your mother knew that your interests did not lie with the performing arts while your sister always talked about being a ballerina. So your mother took your sister to the audition. The shuttle crashed killing 35 'Landscape' children as well as some parents."  
  
"My sister was killed in my place?" Danziger asked.  
  
"Don't think of it like that John, only 1 Danziger child was going to be allowed to survive. The Landscape group picked that you would be one to be terminated. They hadn't picked which one would survive. Ursula died in that accident, the project wasn't upset, it still left only two children and now they didn't need to decide which one would live. Now, since your grandmother wasn't healthy enough to take care of you, you should have gone into an orphanage. Instead your brother all of sudden received room and board as well as tuition and you were placed in a foster home. Now, no one needs to tell you that Lou should never been allowed near children let alone caring for one. He was a sadistic, alcoholic drug addict. Unfortunately, sometimes children die in foster care; you could be eliminated without causing suspicion. Lou was instructed to make your death look like an accident; he routinely gave you savage beatings. After several weeks you were still alive so the Landscape group told him to get rid of you. Lou no longer had to make it look like an accident. If Anton hadn't unexpectantly came home, that final beating would have killed you. Instead, Anton found out about the beatings, dropped out of school and sought to become your legal guardian."  
  
"How old was Anton?" Devon asked.  
  
"Anton was almost 16, John was 9. Anton became an emancipated minor and finally became John's guardian shortly after his 16th birthday. When Anton turned 18, he was called for mandatory military service. He sought a 4-year deferral on the grounds that he was sole guardian of a minor child. His request was denied so that John would be on his own. Realizing the Ruth Danziger would try and gain custody of John; they started to slowly poison her. It was a coincidence that your grandmother died the same day as Anton."  
  
"Why did they kill Anton?" Danziger asked.  
  
"They didn't. Anton died in an unfortunate accident. All this time, I was trying to prove that he was killed but it really was just an accident. After Anton and your grandmother's death, they decided to leave you alone; someone needed to pay off the debt besides an eleven years old boy wouldn't be much trouble, you would be busy enough surviving."  
  
Everyone was silent for a moment until Danziger spoke. "What about Ellie's accident and the crash here?"  
  
"Neither one has anything to do with you or Landscape as far as I could tell. You see by the time Ellie had her accident; you were following Danziger tradition of mouthing off about safety conditions. If the Landscape project had done anything, it would have sought to silence you by waiting until True was born and then killing you. Why they didn't kill you after True was born is a mystery."  
  
Once again there was silence broken by Danziger "Come on, does anyone really believe this. Killing people just so they won't get out of the quad?"  
  
Bill Hastings spoke "Have you ever heard of a drone making it good? Prior to the stations, there were countless rags to riches stories but not many on the stations."  
  
"There is proof. Trust me, we all had trouble believing this but once you see the documentation, you won't be able to deny it." Neil Daly stated.  
  
"So where is the evidence?" Devon asked.  
  
Sally opened a case that had hundreds of data vials. "These mainly deal with only the families that came with us. We did arrange for the project to be leaked after we left."  
  
"So how many families were involved in this conspiracy?" Devon asked.  
  
"Thousands if not more. We only selected a few to come with us; those with the necessary skills to build a colony. Once we uncovered this conspiracy, we knew we needed to leave, and decided to follow the Eden plan. After hearing Doctor Bennett's warning, we decide to go to H374"  
  
"What did Barb mean when she said no one would be coming to G889?" Julia asked.  
  
"We leaked Bennett's information shortly after we got it. Once we knew we needed to leave, we immediately thought of G889, we also needed a ship so we leaked the story so that no one would plan on using the back up Advance ship."  
  
"How far is H374?" Bess asked.  
  
"It is a 9 year journey." Alonzo answered. "You know, I'm with Devon. I am not sure I would want to leave G889 to go to H374. We know some of the risks here; we also know that people have survived here for 30 or more years. H374 may be much riskier. "  
  
"Can any of us go back to the Stations?" Denner asked.  
  
"Not sure. If you do go back, than that may endanger us. I do know that Danziger and all of us on the backup ship can't return to the stations."  
  
"But if you exposed Landscape it should be safe."  
  
"Once you read the evidence, let me know if you think it is safe for any of us." Sally stated.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
End of part 4 


	5. The aftermath

Landscape (part 5): Dealing with the revelations  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++++++++++  
  
Devon, Yale, Julia and Morgan spent the rest of the day reviewing the evidence in Devon's tent. Danziger had said he needed some time alone and had gone off for a walk; no one had seen him since. Alonzo decided to try and contact the terrians in the area. Bess agreed to keep an eye on Uly and True while the others tried to deal with everything they learned.  
  
"Do you believe all that conspiracy stuff?" Walman asked.  
  
"Not sure, we'll know when the other finish looking at the documents." Cameron stated.  
  
"What if we can't go back to the stations?" Magus asked.  
  
"Where you going to go back?" Mazatl asked. "I had already decided that I wasn't going back on the colony ship. For everything that has happened and all the unknown still out there, I never felt this free on the stations."  
  
Several others nodded their heads in agreement. "Now it seems like we don't have a choice." Magus stated.  
  
"We could always go to H374." Baines stated.  
  
"I'm with Devon and Alonzo. I signed up to go to G889, for all the unknown about this planet, we still know more about it then we do H374." Denner stated.  
  
It was almost dusk when Morgan emerged from the tent; he had a grim look on this face. The other Advance members approached him. "It's true isn't it" Alonzo asked.  
  
"Yes. I can't believe it but everything Sally said was true. The families that came with her have similar stories although; Danziger's does seem the most extreme.  
  
"Could we go back?" Magus asked.  
  
"Not sure I would. Sally said they arranged to leak the story after they left. They arranged for a broadcast of the data for six months after they left. Anything could prevent that, if the broadcast is discovered, the project members may be think we know about it and act on us."  
  
"Who knows that Sally and company were coming here?" Baines asked.  
  
"Nothing in her records shows her plans. But there are only two habitable planets, this one and H374. They know of Sally ties to Danziger; he did leave her with power of attorney on his and True's behalf while he was gone. It wouldn't take much to figure out that she would look for Danziger. Where is he by the way?"  
  
"Haven't seen him since this morning. I hope he's all right, although I glad I don't have to deal with him. I can't imagine how angry he must be? They killed his entire family because they feared he would some how work his way out of the quad." Walman stated.  
  
"Well, they were right." Alonzo said. At the look of confusion on the other faces, he continued. "Come on, who was second in charge since day one on this planet? When Devon got sick, who became our leader? Don't you think John is going to be a someone on the committee when we build this colony? They were right, John always is passionate in this beliefs; it can't be denied. He is a natural leader, people will always follow him." The others agreed.  
  
Devon and Julia were reeling from the evidence. Devon knew all the founders involved. Council involvement had also been proven. "Do you think we're safe here?" Devon asked Julia.  
  
"As safe as we would be anywhere. You know, it never occurred to me that none of the students in my medical classes where from the lower classes. I just assumed that they weren't interested or didn't test high enough. How do you think the others, including those on the colony ship are going to react to the fact that it might not be safe to go back."  
  
"I think our group will have an easier time then the others. After all, by the time the colony ship gets here, they will have been here 27 months. I think this planet is starting to grow on all of them. To tell you the truth, right now, I am more concerned with John then any of the others. I mean I was worried enough when Ellie showed up but knowing your family had been murdered. I just don't know how he is going to deal with that."  
  
"That's got to be rough." Then to cheer her friend up, Julia asked, "How impossible do you think he is going to be when he learns that he has a borderline genius I.Q.?"  
  
Devon laughed, "Do we need to tell him that? Thanks Julia, I needed that laugh."  
  
Danziger didn't return to just before True and Uly went to bed. The Advance team had built a large fire on the beach. None of the newcomers had joined them; they were still adjusting to things planet side. Devon was sitting with one arm around Uly and the other around True when they saw Danziger walking towards them. True and Uly jumped from her side and ran to embrace him. "Dad are you ok? You've been gone a long time." True asked.  
  
"Just needed to work some things out. Thanks guys, I really needed a hug." Danziger walked to the fire and sat next to Devon. Devon had wanted to run to him as well but wasn't sure if it would confuse the issue with Ellie.  
  
"Hungry?" Devon asked.  
  
"No, not really." At Devon's look of concern, he added. "Devon, I'm going to be fine, it's just going to take awhile. I know that Sally would never lie about something like that, so it has to be true." At Devon's nod, he continued. "I know there is nothing I can do about it, I'm too far away and it will be too many years will have passed before I could get back. So all I can do is focus on True and our future and make sure nothing like that happens again."  
  
Devon was amazed at Danziger's reaction. By chance she glanced at his hand, which was bleeding. "What happened to your hand?" Julia was out of her seat to investigate before he could reply.  
  
"I punched a rock wall. Hey was I very angry, I needed to release some of it before I hurt somebody. Trust me, I have never been as angry as I was this afternoon and I'm sure in the days that follow, I am going to be angry again. So please, when I say I need to be alone, leave me alone."  
  
"OK, but don't shut us out."  
  
"Yeah I'll try, but don't coddle me. I hate that. Are you listening Bess?"  
  
"Got you John, no coddling, no words of sympathy, nothing." Bess stated.  
  
"So our we staying here or will be head to H374 after the colony ship gets here." Danziger asked. Everyone realized he wanted to get his mind off this morning's events.  
  
"Haven't given it serious thought so far. I mean I would like to stay here but perhaps we should consider H374." Devon hesitantly stated.  
  
"Don't take to long with the pros and cons. It really affects what community we build now; something the permanent or just makeshift."  
  
"Let's vote. All in favor of staying on G889, raise your hand." Uly stated.  
  
Everyone raised their hand. Devon stated, "Now we just need to convince the rest."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
End of part 5 


	6. Start anew

Landscape (part 6): Starting anew.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++++++++++  
  
The Advance team didn't have too much trouble convincing the new comers that G889 was a safer choice then H374. After hearing about all the undocumented happening/inhabitants on G889, they were no longer sure of H374. Also, seeing that Bennett's story had been leaked, they hoped that no one would bother trying to find them on G889.  
  
Alonzo was in his element flying around in a VTO searching for pods and remnants of pods to use in building the colony. The new group had almost an identical inventory as the original manifest and Devon was very busy reworking some designs to ensure they had minimal impact to the environment. As Alonzo had predicted, Danziger had emerged in the expanded group as a leader. Devon and Sally got along well and Danziger's prediction of interesting times had not manifested itself. Sally was a medical technician by training and a botanist by choice so she was very happy to explore the new environment and help Cameron set up the agricultural fields, leaving the colony planning to someone with more experience in that field. Sally had selected the group well. With the acceptation of Curt, Barb and Ellie; all the other colonists filled the void left by the lost Advance members. Barb and Ellie both had spent time working maintenance crews were able to help with the construction, while Curt with his military background starting working on the security grids. Baines was happy to relinquish that task.  
  
Several weeks after reaching New Pacifica, many of the main buildings had been erected, the hospital being the first. The housing units were still being constructed; they would resemble condominium complexes from the late 20th century. Danziger and Devon rarely socialized, their interactions being limited to the colony and the kids. Devon, in her effort to give Danziger some time to come to deal with Ellie's return, had shut herself off from him. Danziger knew, at least thought he knew, why she had put so much distance between them was relieved and disappointed. Relieved that he wouldn't have any additional pressure, Ellie had been putting some on him, and disappointed since Devon had become his best friend, he wished he could talk about this whole mess with her, even though she was involved. Devon had filled both the roles of Ellie, his lover and Alex, his confident. He missed their talks, although they did manage to found something to argue about while constructing the colony. Many of the Advance team, not realizing the extent of Devon and Danziger's relationship, thought Devon's distance nature was due to concern about the colony and the Landscape project.  
  
True was slowly becoming comfortable in her mother's presence although she considered her more of a friend then a parent. Her father was still her only parent in her eyes but she also responded to Devon's parental authority and still sought her council when her father was unavailable. Devon tried to include Ellie in discussions but Ellie was in over her head in that regard. Devon didn't want to exclude Ellie but also didn't want to push True away. Devon wanted to ask John for a decision but was afraid that he would choose Ellie so remained silent. She closely watched how they interacted and envied the long history.  
  
The new comers had finally grown accustomed to nightly fire and now join the Advance team at it. One night as everyone was relaxing by the fire, Ellie asked Danziger, "So where did the name True come from? If you followed Danziger family naming convention, her name should be Gretchen after my mother."  
  
"What, our family has a naming convention?" True asked.  
  
"Yeah, although I didn't really follow it. You see in our family, the first son is named after the father's father; so if you had been a boy, you would have been Paul after my dad. The first daughter is named after the mother's mother. So your name should have been Gretchen, but she and I really didn't get along so I couldn't see myself naming you after her. Since the family naming convention had rules that the second daughter is named after the father's mother, I thought that rule could be applied if you didn't like your in-law. My mother's name was Theresa. Then I thought since I wasn't going to follow the convention, I would name you after my father's mother, since she was always very good to me especially after my parents had died. Her name was Ruth. Then I thought I would name you after my little sister, Ursula, who was named after my mother's mother. And of course everyone thought I should name you after your mother. Everyone that is except for Alex and Les, they had various forms of Alex and Les that they thought would be prefect for you. So I kept going over all the possible names, my mother, grandmother, sister and your mother and finally decided to name you for all of them."  
  
"So you mean that my name stands for Theresa Ruth Ursula Elenore?" True asked.  
  
"Yeah, except there was no way I was ever going to write all that down so I just used the first letter of each name. And do you know what the best part of your name is?"  
  
"That I'm named for all the women you loved!" True exclaimed.  
  
Looking somewhat taken aback Danziger stated. "Actually I was going to say that your grandmother Moore really disliked the name but yours is a much better reason, I just never thought of it before."  
  
Ellie watched the father and daughter interact and felt envious of their closeness, she knew that she and True would never share that bond. "True, did you know your grandmother?" Ellie asked.  
  
"Not too well, she died when I was just a kid."  
  
"But you met your grandmother?" Ellie asked.  
  
"Of course she met her grandmother!" Danziger stated.  
  
"Well, I wasn't sure, you and my mother had a rather hostile relationship." Ellie stated.  
  
"Your grandmother hated me for no reason." Danziger told his daughter.  
  
Curt and Barb laughed, "Come on JD, I've know you a lot of years, I am sure her mother had reason to dislike you." Curt stated.  
  
"Well, I will say that John really did try but my mother just didn't give him a chance." Ellie stated.  
  
"Right before she died she started to accept me, at least a little." Danziger stated.  
  
"Really? How could you tell?"  
  
"She told me although she wasn't entirely convince, she was willing to admit, that there was a slight chance that I wasn't a total waste of oxygen."  
  
Everyone laughed at that. "Wow, your relationship really improved. She used to tell him that she was saving money to have him killed and she meant it."  
  
"Why did Grandma Moore dislike Dad so much?" True asked.  
  
"Let's say that your dad made a really bad first impression that she never quite forgot."  
  
"Oh no, what did he do?" Bess eagerly asked. She loved a good story and this had the making of a very interesting one.  
  
"Can this story be told in the presence of youngsters?" Curt asked.  
  
"Sure. Let's see the first time your dad met my mother was before we started living together. My mother unexpectantly dropped by and saw your dad at my unit." Ellie turned to Sally and Barb. "Back when John and I first got together he was still on the fight circuit so he was all banged up. In addition, he was still playing in that bar band and had the long hair."  
  
"Oh please tell me he didn't have that long beard!" Barb exclaimed.  
  
"Hey, what was wrong with my beard? As I recall you used to like that beard." Danziger queried.  
  
"I did. But you really looked like a thug." Barb stated as both Ellie and Sally nodded their heads in agreement. "Please tell me he wasn't wearing that black jacket? You really looked very scary with that jacket on."  
  
"I wish he was wearing that jacket. Instead my mother walks into my unit and sees this battered man with long hair and a long beard wearing nothing but a towel with me nowhere in sight. She immediately got concerned for my safety, and starts questioning John. You can imagine how well John responded to that so he stated questioning her and giving her the third degree. By the time I got there my mother was just about quaking. The battle line were drawn and their meetings were usually tense."  
  
"Hey, I tried to be nice to her." Danziger stated.  
  
"You did, you really did." Turning to True, she said. "The next time your father and grandmother met was planned. I begged your dad to cut his hair and shave, hoping that my mother wouldn't recognize him for the previous meeting. No such luck. I also asked your dad that if he couldn't be polite and say something nice, then be quiet. You have never heard his man so quiet."  
  
"See your grandmother never gave me a chance." Danziger told his daughter.  
  
True started to grow indigent when Ellie continued. "Well, your father didn't say anything but he gave her that look on more then one occasion. John has this look that …"  
  
"Oh, we've seen that look a time or two." Devon stated. The Advance team all laughed.  
  
"Well, John and my mother never hit it off. It was during that meeting that my mother told John that if she could afford to have him killed she would have."  
  
"Back then people would have killed John for free. Hell, even now we could find someone willing." Curt stated.  
  
"Thanks so much Hacksaw for bringing that up." Danziger sarcastically commented.  
  
"Your dad was a real wild man in his youth." Curt stated.  
  
"Well, my youthful indiscretions are definitely not suitable for young ears, or any ears for that matter." Then to his daughter, "There wasn't that many of them to begin with." His 4 old friends snickered at that.  
  
Danziger had watched Ellie during the exchange; she seemed different, almost as if she were acting a part. Ellie had a great laugh that reached her eyes. She rarely laughed these days and when it did it wasn't the same, her eyes didn't sparkle with it. Danziger wasn't sure if he was making excuses or not. He didn't feel the same about her; things had changed to the point that he could no longer see her as an integral part of his life. He wanted to be with Devon, when he woke in the morning, it was Devon he wanted beside him, when he thought about starting another family; it was with Devon he imagined he'd be having children with. All this thoughts were about Devon yet he felt guilty about abandoning Ellie. Maybe if he had opted for the sim program after True was born things would have been different. Maybe Ellie would have regained that spark but then again, Ellie had been revived six years and hadn't gotten it back, maybe it was gone for good. In the last several weeks, Danziger had gone over in my mind why he hadn't terminated Ellie after True was born or had the sim program done. He finally accepted that he had been a coward, he couldn't give the doctors the OK to kill the woman he loved and back then he wouldn't have been able to deal with Ellie being a shadow of herself. He still didn't like it but he had gotten used to Ellie not being there so it wasn't as hard to deal with it now. Now he would need to tell her it was over.  
  
The group was starting to break up. True had gone ahead with Yale and Uly as Danziger walked slowly back. Ellie came up beside him and touched his arm. Danziger looked into her eyes, Ellie smiled and reached up to kiss him. There was nothing, the fire in Ellie's eyes was gone, just like it was gone for him. Ellie noticed his withdrawal. "When did you stop loving me?"  
  
"I never stopped loving you, I never will." Unfortunately Devon heard this part and hurried away. "Ellie, your not the same person, neither am I. Do you honestly want to be with me or is it because you think we belong together?"  
  
"I don't know. I have so many memories but it's detached. I've seen old vids of us together but it's almost like watching two different people."  
  
"I sorry I left you in limbo. Back when it happened, I couldn't deal with making a decision and then as time went by, it just seemed, I don't know. True and I have made a life for ourselves. I've moved on, I've fallen in love with someone else."  
  
"Does she love you?"  
  
"I think so, I hope so. Ellie, part of me will always love you. "  
  
"But you don't see me as part of your life now."  
  
"Well, I hope we can be friends for True's sake. I want the two of you to be friends if nothing else."  
  
"I'd like the three of us to be friends as well. I don't blame you, the accident wasn't your fault, and you were young. I think you were right, the sim program didn't bring me back completely; I have the memories but not the feelings. I wanted to be with you. I wanted to feel the happiness that I saw in those vids but it isn't there. That's not your fault and it's not mine. Maybe I can move on, maybe I can find love again. Friends?"  
  
"Friends. Although, I have to be honest, I probably won't be as understanding when you fall in love."  
  
The next morning, Danziger felt more at ease. He and Ellie had come to an understanding that he thought would work for both of them. He wanted to tell Devon but she seemed to be avoiding him. It was around noon before he could corner her.  
  
"Devon, can we talk?"  
  
"No, John right now is not good."  
  
"So when would a good time be?"  
  
"I don't know, I.. John, it's no good, things have changed. I .." Devon stammered.  
  
"What are you saying Devon, you don't want to be with me anymore. You don't care?" Danziger demanded.  
  
"That's exactly it." Devon replied. Danziger caught the tears in her eyes as she turned from him.  
  
"I didn't decide fast enough so we're over with."  
  
"No, you decided to quick and we're over with." Devon said in a small voice.  
  
"Devon, it was never a matter of who I wanted to be with. I was just getting up the nerve to tell the other one that there was no future for us."  
  
"So, you've wanted Ellie all along?" Devon cried.  
  
"No. I wanted you all along. I just didn't want to hurt Ellie. I still care for her, I always will but she's my past, you're my future. Unless you've decided that the future isn't what you want."  
  
"I still want it." Then hesitantly she added. "Are you sure? I can't go through this again."  
  
"100%, honestly never a doubt. So are we ok?"  
  
"Yes" They were kissing when Bess walked in.  
  
"Is there something I should know about" Bess interrupted.  
  
"Great timing Bess. Couldn't you have just turned around and walked out?" Danziger asked.  
  
"I did think about it, briefly, very briefly but decided against it. So?" Bess liked Ellie but she couldn't see her with Danziger. Now Devon and Danziger she had been hoping the two of them would get together for a year now. She stood there smiling expectantly.  
  
"What would you like to know Bess?" Devon asked.  
  
"Everything but I'll settle for how long has it been going on and are the two of you going to be setting up house?"  
  
"Winter Camp and we haven't talked about housing arrangements." Devon stated.  
  
"Winter Camp? Winter Camp! You're not going to make me promise to keep this a secret, are you?"  
  
"Could we?" Danziger asked.  
  
"Does Ellie know about us?" Devon asked Danziger.  
  
"I didn't mention you by name but she knows. I think she figure out something was going on between you and me a while ago."  
  
"Bess, we're not going to ask you to keep it a secret but I would appreciate it if you keep things low key."  
  
"OK, I can do low key." Bess rushed from the tent.  
  
Danziger was about to resume what Bess had interrupted when Devon spoke. "We'd better go find the kids and talk about housing arrangements."  
  
Danziger agreed and they left the tent in search of the children. For the first time since coming to New Pacifica, Devon was happy. Her new life was about to begin.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
End of landscape 


End file.
